Another Agito (Another Rider troops)
This group of are Another Riders based on Kamen Rider Agito who appeared in Kamen Rider Zi-O after being bitten by the main Another Agito. History Once an operator of the G3 Team is bitten by Another Agito, he soon transform into an Another Agito with a similar appearance, although keeping his underclothing. This happens to other members of the G3 team and soon other humans are attacked to become more Another Agito. When Sougo Tokiwa and his companions defeat the first one, he returns to human form, seemingly losing the Another Agito powers, however, all Another Agito defeated later on are just blown up. Eventually, once the main Another Agito receives the power of the real Agito, people start awakening as Another Agito just based on humanity's inherent potential, without even needing to be attacked. These Another Agito are all aggressive and beast-like, resembling zombies. The army is later defeated by Zi-O and his companions alongside Shouichi Tsugami, who recovers the power of Agito and takes on the core Another Agito. Once that one is defeated, all of the infected also disappear. Forms Another Agito *'Height': 195.0 cm. *'Weight': 95.0 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year: '''Right Chest. *'Name and Position': ''"AGITΩ"; ''Left chest. :'Powers and Abilities''' *'Infectious Bite': If Another Agito bites anyone, they will mutate into a copy of Another Agito. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 31-32 Equipment * Anotherwatch - Transformation trinket Behind the scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *This is the first Another Rider to recycle a suit due to the pre-existence of an Another Agito. This is similar to the case of the future riders, whose suits are recycled from previous seasons' Riders' suits. *Although the suit is recycled from the original Another Agito suit and appears almost identical to it, there are a few minor differences: **The chest plate is labeled with the original Rider's name and the Another Rider's date of creation like the other Another Riders **The Ank Point's color is changed to solid yellow with red accents. **The suit uses a new head with longer crests and a more distinct mouth. The eyes are also modified as well. *One shot shows an Another Agito with the head of the Batta Yummy instead. This was likely done because there were not enough proper Another Agito headpieces available at the time of filming. ** Other Another Agitos can be seen with heads retooled from the Grasshopper Monster, Kamakiri Yummy, and Soldier Ant Amazon. *While most Another Riders tended to exhibit traits or powers based on the monsters they fought, Another Agito displayed a corrupted/inverse form of the power that made the Lords target humans, spreading the "power" of Agito like a virus, and turning others into Another Agito. **An inverse to the M.O. of Lords, Another Agito attacked ordinary humans and spread the power, whereas Lords only attacked those with the power of Agito and considered otherwise a taboo. **Ironically, the carriers of the original Seeds of Agito would potentially commit suicide, out of fear of their powers, whereas being infected would justify a preferred death. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Episode 31: 2001: Awaken, that Agito! ** Episode 32: 2001: Unknown Memory See Also *Shouichi Tsugami - Original Kamen Rider Agito *AgitoArmor - The result of using the Agito Ridewatch *Kaoru Kino - Kamen Rider Another Agito *Koji Majima - Kamen Rider Another Agito in S.I.C. Hero Saga. Category:Another Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Rider Troops